Don't Ever Leave Us
by ShinsengumiWarrior
Summary: Delilah may seem like the 'Average School Girl' on the outside, but in reality, she is the victim of a fatal case of Multiple Sclerosis. After pushing everyone away, knowing that she's a ticking time-bomb ready to explode at any moment, Del's devastated to have to move into her Step-Brother's house. After being isolated for so long, can her Brother's open up her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Ever Leave Us

Okay first off, this chapter is pretty long, and I sincerely apologize if you're the kind of person who likes short chapters, and multiple amounts of them. I promise they will get a little bit shorter. This chapter overall wasn't the most exciting, but it will get better! The long chapter was actually supposed to be only one chapter, but I divided it into two parts. It's now broken into two prologues, with them mostly containing information. Now, This story, when I thought of it, I loved the idea of it. I mean, hidden illness? ;) Anyways, Delilah's character may sound a little spoiled or perfect (Who gets their car paid for them, especially by their parents?) But please continue, she does have faults and fun quirks. I promise that she will be an awesome OC. By the way, this is an OC x All story. All of them will have their own moments with her. Anyways R&amp;R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Encounter

The school bell rang, startling almost every student who wasn't paying attention, which was everyone. They all immediately snapped their attention back to the front, forgetting any conversation they may had just been having, while their eyes all watched the teacher. They were waiting anxiously for the essay that would either motivate them to continue on with their studies, or break their spirits entirely.

The paper had been one of the most heavy-weighing assignments of the term, and would take a huge toll on their overall. The teacher who looked like she had been enjoying their nervousness, only laughed before standing up, the papers in her hand.

No one moved, as the teacher walked around the room handing it to them, either muttering an "_I'm proud of you." _Or _"You can do better." _The whole room fell quiet, except for the clicking of the teacher's heels or people who had already received there's and were comparing their scores to each other's.

A girl eagerly tapped her fingers on her desk, as the teacher handed a paper to the person in front of her. After offering some encouraging words, the teacher turned to face her panicking form. She only smiled, before gently placing the assignment on her desk, and placing a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes connected briefly as she let go, to face the next student.

The student, slowly flipped over her paper worried with the outcome. She knew it was one of her greatest flaws, her worrying habit, but she couldn't calm herself down about this one. She usually had to take a few breaths, and she'd be fine- for around five minutes until her nerves kicked in again. When she the paper was facing its front, she observed the top.

Her eyes scanned over her decent handwriting, which read her name, '_Delilah H.' _as she switched her gaze over to the right, where her teacher's grade was written. Her frown, instantly disappeared into a more relaxed, and mellow smile.

'_91%' _was written at the top, in her teacher's usual chicken-scratch. After she let her heartbeat-slowdown for a moment, she quietly muttered to herself; "_Safe."_ Delilah only ever accepted ninety's and above, feeling a great feeling of sorry and pity for herself if she didn't. She almost visibly hit herself as she clenched her fist, trying to stop her thoughts from leading to that part of her memories. She would only create attention on herself as it would only lead to crying and the last thing she wanted was to be _that _girl who cried in class.

"Way to go Asahina-kun! 88%! Best in the class!" Upon hearing this, she turned to see a mob of student's all staring directly at a guy with silver hair. They were laughing and smiling and in a second the nervous and scared atmosphere, returned to its usual happy and carefree one. She silently, folded her paper before discreetly flipping it over, making sure the grade facing down before she put it on top of her binder. She was definitely going to review what went wrong or what she missed later.

After securing the binder under harm, she slowly raised her head, as she unintentionally made eye contact with her teacher. Her teacher only had a sad expression on her face. Del gave her a sincere smile before turning away, a little anxious to leave. She knew in her heart that her teachers cared about her very much, all of them concerned with her health. Always asking questions after class, concerned with her health, and how she's been doing.

She knew she liked her little talks more than she let on, as it let her talk with someone who knew about her, and she could always get everything off her plate. Sure she had her cousin, but she could only see him regularly.

After realizing she had been daydreaming, she quickly tucked a stranded piece of her pale brown hair behind her ear, before tightening the hold on her binder and quickly leaving the room.

Delilah walked down the hallway, avoiding any of the groups of students who were talking about things that didn't involve her, or things that she didn't have an interest for. She quickly rounded a corner, desperately wanting her locker with her pills, when she came face to face with shiny silver hair.

Before Del could react or avoid him, their bodies collided, and suddenly she was on the ground with her head spinning. Her body ached with pain from the unexpected collision. She heard a '_Thud' _as her binders hit the floor.

She regretted looking up as she saw dozens of eyes on them. The scarier part was that some were glaring, while others were whispering. Del shifted, pulling her plain sweater into her, before pulling the same brown hair from before, behind her ear. She would never admit it, but whenever she put up her ponytail, Del always made sure that two locks of her hair, on both sides of her face, were stranded. Mainly so she could push them behind her ears. The motion helped her calm down, and it felt better to have something to fiddle with in her most stressful times.

Del was about to grab her binder, when she saw the guy already picking it up. He then turned to her an apologetic smile on his, surprisingly handsome face.

"Sorry." He said, while offering his hand out to her. Delilah took it, while he pulled her back up to her feet. He then handed her, her binder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry and apology mixed in with his voice. Del knew she probably looked like an idiot standing there without replying, but she honestly didn't know what to say. She never, ever talked to someone at school. Well that statement wasn't _exactly _true, as some people had talked to her during her first year. She politely pushed them away, silently hinting she didn't want to be friends. After multiple people tried, eventually they all gave up. Del could only assume that word had gotten around, and no one ever talked to her anymore.

"…Yeah. I'm fine." Del spoke uncomfortably, as she shifted the weight between both feet. She glanced her eyes down, at the black and purple binder in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she didn't see the essay on top. She discreetly gave a quick glance at the floor, looking for the missing assignment.

He must have caught her look as he glanced to the floor too, seeing if he by chance missed something. Del saw his eyes flash, as his eyes landed on the floor, a couple of stapled white papers lying there. Before she could, he then bent over and grabbed it. He was just about to hand it over, her arm waiting when his eyes landed on the top of the page.

His arm retracted as he decided to examine it. She watched as his hazel eyes landed on the top of the page. His face went into instant confusion, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mrs. Chan?" He read, as his eyes shifted over the page. That was her teacher… What was weird about that? He asked it like it wasn't physically possible for her to be in that class. Almost everyone had her at one point in their school life, and she was infamous for her chicken scratch writing. After her eyes traveled up to his face, and looked at it for a second, her eyes widened as she inwardly cringed. She wanted to hit herself as she realized who he was. _'He was the guy who everyone thought got the highest mark, in her class. Asahina, was it?'_

"…91%" He spoke, as she was awoken from his thoughts. After realizing he was still looking at her paper, a frown on his face, she quickly reached over and snatched it from his hands, their hands brushing for a second. Their eyes connected, his filled with confusion and something else. Was it… Curiosity? Del almost flinched when she saw almost all eyes on them. She visibly shook her head. '_Scary assignment hand back and all attention drawn on me.' _What an _awful _day!

She then quickly turned to face him, surprised that he was still watching her.

"Uh, Sorry. Got to go." And with that, she quickly sped-walk herself all the way to her locker. She quickly twisted the dial. '_36…18…0' _and with a quiet '_click'_ the lock swung open, and she quickly opened her door. Del had a plain locker, which held her essentials, a calendar, and one picture of her when she was younger. She didn't make a big fuss over having the prettiest one.

She quickly grabbed her pills which were hidden behind her lunch bag, and her water bottle. She popped the pill into her mouth, after checking to make sure no one was there, before letting the water slide it down her throat. She then grabbed her coat and pulled it over shoulders, grabbing her grey sweaters hood and pulling it over the back of her coat.

Del pulled her ponytail out from beneath her coat before pulling on her winter boots. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Once she read '_No New Messages' _she smiled, and clicked the '_music' _app. She scrolled through her favourite songs, and smiled once she saw the one she was looking for. Delilah pulled her silver headphones out of her coat pockets before connecting them with her phone. Instantly the designated song started playing, as she put the ear buds into her ears.

Del put her binder into her bag, along with her lunch and quietly zipped it up. She slung it over her back and shut her locker door. She then walked through the hallways, her smile never wavering and her nervous mood completely gone. Del was so lost in the beat of her music, she didn't even see the set of hazel eyes on her.

* * *

'_And I bleed when I fall down! I'm only Human! And I crash and I break down! You're words in my head, knives in my heart! You build me up and then I fall apart! Cause I'm only Human!'_

Del walked over to her car which was parked in the middle of the crowded school. She unlocked the driver's door, and hopped onto her comfy seat, and instantly flicked on the heated seating's button, which her Dad had paid extra for. She put her key in, and twisted it in the ignition. She then reversed, and drove out, her only thought being _'sleeping in tomorrow'_. Sleeping was the greatest gift Del could ever receive, especially since almost every weeknight she was usually up to god awful hours studying for some test in a week's time.

After a couple short turns, she was driving into her apartment complex. Del quickly parked her car, and quickly rushed into the building. She pulled out her I.D. card, and swiped it, making the light, green and the door unlock. She rushed up the stairs, as fast as she could in her slush covered boots and eagerly pulled out the key to her room.

Del pushed the door open, swinging her legs into the air, to unsuccessfully flick off her boots. She pouted as she undid the laces, before pulling them both off. Del then jumped ungracefully on her couch and laid there, happy to be at home.

Del didn't want to admit it but she knew that she was tired. She squeezed her hand trying to fight off the urge to fall asleep, as she only wanted to study more. Del eventually gave in when she realized she didn't want to harm, her already broken down body… Or was it that she was too lazy to care? She gave a small smile before pulling out her ponytail and letting her brown hair sprawl across her back. Del nestled herself into the side of the couch, too tired to go any farther.

Her eyes slowly started closing, and for a second Del almost thought she might be able to sleep. She almost laughed at how funny the thought sounded to her.

Her phone's ringtone started blaring as Del immediately shot up. She shook her head, trying to let her vision come back to normal. Once she could see, she immediately glared at her light blue phone, not that it was its fault.

Once Del grabbed it and held the phone in front of her face, flinching once from its intense brightness, and checked the caller's I.D. She sighed in annoyance, when she saw it was her Dad, but never the less she knew she couldn't ignore it.

"Hello?" She asked, as untired as she could manage.

"Del! I've missed you so much! We haven't talked in so long." On the other end, she could imagine her Dad, the great '_Rintarou Hinata' _shedding a few tears over not talking to his Daughter, in only a week.

"I've missed you too Dad." Del said, her annoyance fading, and a sincere smiling appearing on her face, it was nice that he cared so much about not talking to her. "How are you?" She could visibly feel his smile from the other end of the phone.

"Great! …" Del thought it was weird. At one moment he was sounding like his usually cheery self, and the next he sounded so… Awkward.

"What's wrong Dad?" She said her smile dropping. She prayed to God, that he was okay. Without her consent, her mind instantly started running through scenes in her favourite books and movies, all of them about _the _sad scene, where either the Dad didn't live or he was stuck somewhere without contact forever. She visibly shivered.

"Nothing!" He said. Before Del could reply, he continued. "It's just… I need to talk to you." Del almost dropped the phone. _Never _had done anything like this, and he sounded very serious, like he was nervous about something.

"…Y-yes?" Del replied, doing the best she could to keep the stutter out of her voice. When it didn't work, and her Dad clearly hearing the _not so casual _way her voice spoke, laughed a hearty laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just worried how you'll take the news, that I've called you about today." When Del heard this, she instantly became curious.

"What news?!" Would she like it? Would she hate it? Her thoughts darkened as she prayed that it didn't have anything to do with her M.S.

"… Well… It's hard to say this, Darling, but… I'm in love!" Del almost thought she hadn't heard him correctly. But when he didn't offer any more input on the words he just spoken, her stomach dropped. All of her fatigue vanished.

"What!" Del had no clue what to say. She didn't know even how to reply, as she found herself gaping like a fish. Her Dad had only been three months out of the state, and suddenly he comes home love-sick? Was she in some corny chick flick? Del prayed, that that wasn't the case.

"Well… on my trips I met this beautiful lady." He paused, probably giving her a chance to interrupt, in case she needed to. When Del didn't respond, he took it as a sign to continue.

"She was intelligent, witty, gorgeous and perfect." Del could almost see the spark in his eyes, even through the phone. "After spending two months together, I got this feeling, that no matter what I did, I couldn't shake off. Then after, hanging out with her some more, I finally figured out what it was. It was…" Del braced herself for the word, almost scared of what he was going to say.

"…Love. And the even more crazy thing? She loves me back…" Del winced, knowing no matter how much she could've braced herself for it, the feeling wouldn't change and she still would be shocked.

"…Dad." She muttered plainly. How would he expect her to react? Her Dad seemed to sense the aura through the phone. Del could hear him starting a sentence, but suddenly he stopped himself. Del, knew that he was probably feeling sad about her reaction, so she immediately shook off her feeling of dread, and smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Dad. I'm glad you've gotten over Mom, and have found someone, but I can't help but be sad that I didn't get to meet her before you knew you loved her." It was the kindest way Del could say it. Del wished, she could have met his girlfriend, long before they both figured out both of their feelings for each other. She gripped her shirt tightly, before speaking back into the phone.

"And I want you to know I support you both…" Del whispered. Her Dad, must've been surprised at both of her replies as she could hear him, trying to make a simple sentence and still failing.

"Thank you Del! You don't know how much this means to me!" Del had to stop herself from scolding him through the phone, as he was clearly on his way to tears. She then, thought of another question.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Del asked, as she tied her head. She didn't think he mentioned her name yet. Her Father chuckled at his own ignorance.

"Her name is Miwa Asahina." Asahina… That sounded familiar… Del couldn't shake off the feeling that she had heard that name from somewhere before.

"Well… I can't wait to meet her. Dad is that all you've wanted to talk to me about? I'm sorry, I'm really tired." Del tried her best to stifle a yawn.

"Oh Del, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were tired, but I still have two more _very _important things to tell you." Del did her best to not make a noise of annoyance into the phone. She honestly wanted to just turn it off, and chuck it into the wall. If this wasn't an important call, or had all her music, Del couldn't promise she would've refrained.

"Okay… Like what?" Del hoped it was something like meeting his girlfriend soon. She hadn't had a mother figure for most of her life, and hopefully she'd like her. A sudden thought rung in her head, causing her to reply to herself.

"Wait, does she know about me? And my… Yeah." Del knew that sounded lame, but she hoped he didn't tell her yet. Del bet that half of her entire family didn't know about her illness.

"… She does, to both questions. And she desperately wants to meet her knew Step-Daughter." Del predicted her Dad's answer. He had desperately tried to convince her to let him tell the other family members about her illness, but she wouldn't allow it. Del would not be on the pity-train in her family. Only those who were close to her at age thirteen knew.

Before she could respond, the last sentence hit her like a brick to the face. Del's face went into shock.

"Step-Daughter! Dad, what the hell are you talking about?" Del didn't realize that she was now gripping her arm very tightly.

"Yes, Delilah." Del closed her vibrant blue eyes and winced. He only said her full name, when he was dead-serious or upset. "Step-Daughter. Miwa and I are getting… Married."

Del jumped to her feet and instantly started pacing. '_What the absolute Hell!' _Is this even _fair? _Her Dad, one random day, just decides to call her and announce a relationship with someone that she doesn't even know about. And then announce their engaged? Her headache instantly started flaring up.

"Dad… when did you guys get engaged?" Del hoped it was at least longer than a couple months. Her Dad often rushed into things, and Del hoped this wasn't one of them. She could feel his smile from the other end of the phone.

"When I realized I loved her… I proposed, and she agreed. It was around two and a half months." Del couldn't help but acknowledge the love in his voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose, to keep herself from worrying, stressing and scolding him. '_Does any of our family members even know about her?' _Del didn't realize she vocalized her thought until he replied.

"Yes they do, not before we were engaged… They know because…" Del was curious. What was so wrong with the end of his sentence that he trailed off?

"They know because." Her Dad repeated. "We're getting married… Tomorrow." Del almost dropped her phone. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Once she felt pain spread through her finger, she grimaced and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Dad! And you don't tell me until the day before? I'm happy for you, and excited for meeting her family and all, but I have a day to get ready!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. I've already sent you an invitation with the details of the place." Del walked over to her laptop, and clicked on it. Once she saw that she had the message she responded.

"I got it." Del replied, her foot tapping against the floor.

"Make sure you print it. We're using it as an I.D. so you can get into the wedding. You've got no idea, how crazy some of your Step-Brother's fans are." Del couldn't feel any anger at this point, her day was already crazy as it was.

"Step-Brother?" She asked with a yawn.

"Step-_Brothers."_ He responded, and Del could hear a mocking tone. What's so funny with having a couple Step-Brothers?

"How many?" Del asked, she was anticipating three or four and was completely caught off guard by his answer.

"Thirteen." Del, couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"… Um, what?"

"You heard me. You have thirteen Step-Brothers, all of whom you are meeting tomorrow." Del couldn't respond with a straight answer. Her Dad decides to drop this bomb on her, by _phone-call? _And who ever heard of someone having thirteen sons? Del could only think that whoever Dad's wife is must've _really _wanted a girl. Before she could respond, Del realized something, her face turning into an expression of terror.

"You haven't told them, have you?!" Del said in panic. If they knew, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near them, anyone she told all pitied her, and did their best to comfort her, not caring if she didn't want them too. Del wasn't going to be on the pity train anymore. She was at her last school, and it was _awful. _All anyone would talk about was how she was feeling, and how her illness was. It wasn't about the latest book, or the new movie with amazing graphics, it was her illness. Del was thankful for them trying to be kind, and supportive, but overall it was exhausting.

"No. I haven't told them. I decided it was your choice to tell, and the only reason I told Miwa was because she is your new Mother. She has already promised not to tell them." Del did a relieved mental sigh. Her new Mom was starting to sound better and better by the second.

"All right, tell her thank you. Now…" Del could feel her head aching, with all the new information processing through her head. "You have a new lover, you guys are engaged and are getting married tomorrow, plus I have thirteen Step-Brothers. Anything else? I have to go pick out a dress that doesn't make me look ugly, along with a new hairstyle to go with it." Del knew she probably sounded like a child pouting, but she couldn't help it.

"You won't look ugly in anything, and you know it." Del bit her tongue to keep form laughing. "And there's one more thing… One more thing that I doubt you'll like." Del walked over to her kitchen, swinging the fridge door open and grabbing a bottle of water. This conversation had made her thirsty.

"Well, as long as it isn't anything with my M.S. then I'm fine. There isn't anything else that you can surprise me with right?" Del said jokingly. She knew it was supposed to make him feel better, but it was actually a confidence booster for her. What else could make her surprised after today?

"Actually… Miwa and I are going to the Bahamas for our Honeymoon. And if we like it there, we'd like to move there and live there, in a vacation house we've been eyeing." Del smiled upon hearing the news. What was so wrong about that? She was happy he could get some time with his new wife.

"Dad! I'm happy for you! What's so wrong about that?" Del smiled. She then realized the water bottle that was freezing her fore arm, and unscrewed the cap. She lifted the rim of the bottle to her lips, and then let the water run down her thirsty throat.

"… Well, while we're there, you're going to be moving into you're Step-Brother's condo." Del's eyes widened, as she processed the information. The water that was running down her throat instantly got spit out as she yelled.

"What!" Del exclaimed as she dropped the water bottle.

"I know you don't like th-" Del couldn't help but rudely cut him off.

"Of course I don't! Absolutely not! I've managed with everything else, your new wife, the unexpected wedding _and _the completely abnormal amount of Step-Brothers, but not this." Del didn't want to be rude to her Dad, as he gave her everything she needed to be successful, but why this? Did he think it was a good way for her to bond with them? Did he want her to get use to family? Did he realize she was completely anti-social when it came to anyone except for him and her cousin? These thoughts ran threw her head, as she tried to make a normal sentence, with it even including her promising to make a new friend at school. He beat her to the chase.

"No Del. I know I'm completely surprising you, but I can't leave you alone in your condition." Del was shocked. Her Dad _never _pitied her, and never made her feel different from anyone else.

"Dad, I have Ethan! He checks up on me all the time. Besides, If you're still concerned I'd bet he'd even let me live with him for a while!" Del was now desperate.

"No Del. He has his own life too."

"Do you even think it's a good idea for me to live with them? I mean don't they have their own lives too?" Her Dad only laughed, instantly making her feel the tiniest bit better.

"I've already met with them all. There all very kind people, with very promising careers ahead of them, and besides they were the ones that offered to take you. We've already decided that this Sunday, you'd be moving in." Del couldn't not be dramatic when she yelled the first thing that came into her mind.

"Does that _not _send off warning bells to you? Them offering to take me in, thirteen guys to one girl?" If this was a different situation, Del could have guaranteed that she'd be laughing. It was something that would've come out of some rom-com movie that she and her cousin would be snorting at how bad the acting was. Her Dad chuckled.

"If only you'd be this open with other people, besides me and Ethan…" Del could hear her Dad pause in thought. "You should really stop studying for once, and maybe go out and meet someone." Del blushed a light pink at his comment.

"Oh and a couple of them have their own homes. Does that make you feel better?" Her Dad asked in a kind voice. Del laughed, a sincere laugh. Only her Dad would pick at the small things.

"Yes Dad. Now that it's only around eleven to one, it's such a relief. I mean, thirteen to one is unbearable, but eleven-ish just makes it _so _much bet-"

"Oh, stop!" He said, both of their laughing ringing through the phones. Once it did, the tense air faded away.

"Dad… I can take care of myself ya know." Del whispered, a small smile on her face. "I'm not your little, defenseless girl anymore."

"I know. But your safety is my everything, you know that. I love you." He whispered back. Del could feel his warm brown eyes filled with love.

"I love you too… Now I gotta go. Unexpected wedding tomorrow." Del responded with a teasing voice.

"I know. I'll see you there." He said with a chuckle. Del then slowly dropped the phone from her ear and gave a smile as she ended the hour call. Del gave a small sigh, quickly followed by a giggle.

"Dang you Dad. And I was planning on pouting at the wedding tomorrow. Now I can't, with all my anger gone." She walked over to her closet, as she examined anything that could be worn tomorrow.

Del gave a small '_Tsk'_ at each dress, as she slid each one along the rack. She wanted something plain, something that didn't draw attention to her. Thankfully most of her clothes were nothing too extravagant. Nothing could be worse than being the center of attention with her new, and old family members who most of them didn't care to know who she was.

As Del walked along in her tiny walk-in closet, she caught ahold of something that instantly brought a smile to her face. The dress her amazing cousin and best friend got her for her birthday. Del instantly pulled out her phone and started texting.

'_You going to the wedding? Pretty sure I'm going to be wearing the dress you got me for my birthday. Remind me to hug you when I get there!' _

Del reached out and touched the dress, eyeing the colour, which was an icy blue. It was her favourite colour as it was beautiful, and brought out the only beauty in her, which were her eyes. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, and some people had even asked her if they were contacts.

Her cousin definitely knew what she liked, and Del guaranteed that he bought it because of the colour and how simple and plain it looked. Del loved her cousin like a best-friend, and he did the same back. They both weren't popular people, and they both knew what it was like to be lonely during hard times. Del cared for him, and he cared for her back. They were the only people, besides their parents that they let into their lives, and they both treated it like an honour.

The buzzing of her phone brought her out of her day-dreaming.

'_Of course. I'm glad and honoured that you're wearing it to such an occasion. I'll be looking for you there, so don't make me wait!'_

Del couldn't help but giggle, like she always did when they texted or talked. Del couldn't help but text back right away, something witty that she was sure he'd laugh at.

Her anger at living with thirteen new Brothers, and eagerness to study for the upcoming math test faded as the night drew on.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this! Please R &amp; R, it always makes my day better!_

_~Shadow_

_March 20, 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Ever Leave Us – 2

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wedding Part - 1

Del slowly approached the mirror, scared to see how she looked. Del knew she wasn't breathtaking or drop-dead gorgeous like some of the girls at her school, but she did try her best this time to make her appearance plain, but appropriate. She sucked in a shaky breath as she stepped into the view of her full-body mirror.

Del's mouth dropped open, the tiniest bit as she examined her complete self. She first found herself staring at the dress.

The dress was a one strap that went over her right shoulder. It was a cocktail dress that went down to her knees, that from the waist down, was layered outwards with each section of fabric. The edges of the layered fabric, all had a little bit of glitter that helped distinguish each layer. From the waist up, it was its plain icy blue. The dress went up until it reached just above her chest, and then had a 'Sweetheart' neckline that made it show just the tiniest bit of cleavage. The fabric then flowed across the chest until it created a strap on her right shoulder, while on the left side, went across and around her back until it came back to meet the right strap.

In all honesty Del loved the dress, but was terrified she couldn't pull of the look. Once she had actually seen herself she let out a small relieved sigh. She thought it looked decent enough to be worn to the wedding, or at least she hoped it did. The invitation had clearly stated it was a 'Black Tie' dress code, which she thought meant semi-formal.

Del gave a small nod of approval as she looked down at her shoes. Her shoes, were a silver dress shoe that had a one-inch heel. The shoe wrapped around her ankles, and exposed most of the skin before her toes. The shoes then wrapped around her the beginnings of her toes, exposing her clear polished toenails.

Del had thought that the shoes didn't fit with the dress, except for the fact that they matched the glitter on the edge of the layers, which was the only reason she chose them. It made the outfit look a little better.

Del gave the second nod of approval before pulling her head up to look at her makeup and hair. She only put on a couple of products, for fear of looking like a messed up canvas. Her eyelashes, were elongated due to the brief attention when she used her mascara, while surrounding her eyes was very little eye shadow. Del had only wanted to accent them the tiniest bit, which was the reason why no one could even notice the brownish-peach coloured eye shadow above and below her eyes, unless they were standing close by. Del had also used some lip-gloss, which was just the usual plain and boring pink. And the last product she had used, was some skin-coloured blush, which only hid some unwanted red spots along her forehead.

Pleased with it, Del turned her attention to her hair. Del had divided her hair into many different sections, before curling the tips the tiniest bit up to medium-length, leaving the rest of it straight. Surprising herself, Del had also made sure that there were no stranded pieces of hair that could land beside her face. She grimaced as she realized that she couldn't fiddle with them while she was there.

Del's fingers briefly passed over her heart shaped crystal necklace, and earrings as she made sure they were there. Her Mom had left them for her, and every day she made sure she wore it, or at least had them on her. Del was also curious to see if her Dad would notice them.

Del then smiled, a she realized that she was ready. She took in a breath before she walked over to grab her completely unfashionable coat, which she vowed to leave in the car. Del was just about to grab it, when she unexpectedly stumbled in her useless shoes. Del's eyes widened as she grabbed the nearby couch for support, trying to stabilize.

Once she realized that she was fine, Del inwardly grimaced. 'What I wouldn't kill for wearing sneakers' she thought, as she shot a longing and affection glance at her worn-down, not-from-the-mall sneakers.

Del then snatched her coat, before pulling it over her dress. She brought her hands under her hair, before sweeping them above the coat. Del then reached into her silver-blue purse that was so above casual, she never really used it. She shuffled her hand through it before triumphantly pulling out her pill bottle. Del slipped the pill into her mouth, before taking a sip of her lake-warm water. She then did a mental checklist. 'Hair: Done, Make-up: Done, Invitation: In my bag, Dress and Shoes: On, Pills: In my bag, Phone: In my bag.' Happy, Del walked over to the door and pulled it open. She then gingerly walked over, and stepped into the elevator.

Del mentally frowned, when she saw an older figure from her apartment complex, in the elevator, completely ignoring his phone call when she stepped in. He started staring, and made Del feel completely uncomfortable. When the elevator doors opened, Del immediately dashed to the cover of her car. 'Was she that bad looking that he had to stare?' Del could only sigh, and wish that it was okay for her Dad's wedding.

She immediately started following the directions on the invitation. Del gave a glance at the clock and saw she was around seven minutes late. Del hoped that 'Fashionably Late' was still a thing.

When she rounded the corner of the designated church, Del saw that the architecture was beautiful. The stained glass windows looked old, but also full of wisdom and that to her, made them even more majestic.

When Del parked, she threw her old coat over her shoulders, which landed in her backseats. She pushed the car door open, grabbing the invitation out of her purse during the meantime. Del then started doing her best to avoid the snow, while also making her way to the entrance.

Del gave a small gasp as she saw all the teenage girls at the entrance. Del stopped for a minute to make sure she was at the right place, but it was the exact location that she had followed with the invitation. The girls were now yelling and screaming, demanding to be let in, while some poor guy with orange hair denied entrance. Her mind flashed back to a piece of the conversation she and her Dad had. 'Make sure you print it. We're using it as an I.D. so you can get into the wedding. You've got no idea, how crazy some of your Step-Brother's fans are.'

Her eyes widened at the three hundred people in front of her. 'Are these all of his fans?' Del was now curious to know who we is, as clearly, he was famous enough to have people knocking at his door, wherever he was.

Del then started to cut past them, her hair bouncing along her back as she did. Del knew it was rude to cut in front of people, but she was invited and they weren't. Although she followed this logic, it didn't help with the glares that some of these people gave her.

The orange haired guy, eyed her curiously as she approached him. When she was about two feet away, Del flicked out her hand, the invitation laying gently between her two fingers.

The guy stopped and examined her fully. Del could only assume that he thought she was some obsessed fan, of her unknown Step-Brother, that decided to play the part of being at a wedding. While he examined Del, she examined him back. The man, had bright orange hair, and deep onyx eyes with a beauty mark beneath his chin. He was also wearing a suit, with a playful green, checkered tie. He was quite handsome in her opinion, and Del started blushing as she tried to push the thought out of her mind.

"Uh, can I go in?" Del asked, a small smile on her face. She watched in slight amusement as he jumped the tiniest bit, but then frowned once she realized he was staring at her. 'Is my makeup that bad?' Del started to question. She was definitely going to check it again, once she got inside.

"Yeah." He said bluntly, which, Del just assumed was normal. She then walked by him, a small nervous smile on her face.

The tall wooden door towered over her, as she awkwardly pushed them forward. Del stepped inside, and smiled as she saw the huge room before her. The room was big with many tables set up, with delicious looking appetizers on them. There was people chatting and laughing, and that made her smile the tiniest bit.

Del also did the tiniest victory dance in her mind, as she saw other people wearing cocktail dresses, and similar semi-formal attire. When Del realized people by the door were watching her, she blushed and quickly moved on to look for her Father or Cousin.

As she walked through the party, Del felt a little better, as less people took notice of her. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd and surprisingly she saw a lot of people around her age, but of course Del couldn't find the desired, shaggy black haired idiot also known as her best friend. Del could not resist not giving the tiniest pout as she couldn't recognize any desired family members. When she moved to push the missing piece of hair away, Del frowned when it wasn't there. 'Curse me and my desire for looking good at my Father's wedding!' Del yelled jokingly in her mind.

Del continued on, and did her best to resist the temptation for going outside, and putting her headphones in. She knew it would be completely disrespectful to her Dad and his bride if she did so, so she buried the thought deep inside her, still hopeful for later.

As she walked around, Del noticed a really good looking salad bite, that looked like it was calling her. Just as Del was about to pick one up, she heard a voice that made her want to crawl, into a shell of embarrassment.

"Del!" Del's head snapped to the voice, only to see her Dad waving at her, in one of the nicest black suits, she had ever seen him in. Del wanted to sink into a hole, as the people around them were staring. Due to the circumstances she gave him the best stink eye she could, without laughing before walking over to him, a smile on her face. As soon as she was in his arm's length, she was pulled into an embrace.

"Hey Dad." Del said with a small smile, as she looked up from his chest.

"Del! I've missed you so much! And you look so beautiful, just like your Mother!" The comment instantly made her heart swell, as she looked up to her Mom like a role model.

"Thank you Dad. I've missed you too." Del smiled, as she gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. Before Del could say anything his eyes examined her fully.

"That dress is perfect on you, and your makeup and hair is done beautifully too! Surely you couldn't have done this yourself, right?" He said in a teasing voice, while Del's face went into a mock horror, before playfully punching his shoulder.

"Of course I did this myself! Ethan wouldn't have any idea how to use a curling iron!" Del said, as she ran a finger through her mildly curly, hair tips.

"Yeah… He probably wouldn't even know how to turn it on." He said with a blunt smirk. Their eyes connected, and they both gave out a small giggle. Del was just about to question the lack of his bride, when he beat her to the chase.

"You're even wearing your Mom's jewelry." Rintarou said with a loving voice. Del's face lit up like Christmas lights, as she was thrilled he noticed. She unconsciously fingered the necklace with her hands.

"Of course. I don't leave home without them, at least in my bag." Upon hearing this it was his turn to light up like a Christmas tree. They both went into a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each other's company.

"I'm so happy you're here…" He said in a serious voice, breaking the silence. Del gave him the sincerest smile she could.

"Of course Dad. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Upon seeing his eyes start to water, she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"I hope your new Wife, knows that when she marries you, she's also signing up for the waterworks and emotion." Her Dad, giving a cheeky grin, embraced her once again. Del could only roll her eyes, as she knew people were staring at her for the billionth time.

"Oh Dad… And here I was, thinking I could pout, for unexpectedly being forced into high heels and makeup. Now that you've made this into such an emotional scene, now I can't!" Del said with a grin.

"Oh Del, you should know that making emotional scenes are my best quality." He purred, as he teasingly poked her nose. Before Del could remark with feigned shock and horror, another voice appeared, one filled with happiness and love.

"Is this my new Step-Daughter?" Del instantly straightened her relaxed posture, and almost immediately removed the playful expression that she previously wore. When she turned around, a small smile on her face, her eyes came in contact, with beautiful icy blue eyes and luscious blonde hair. As soon, as the lady in front of her saw her face, she went into a huge grin and embraced her, not giving Del any time to examine her.

"Your Father said you were beautiful, but you're stunning!" Del, immediately blushed at the comment, while also embracing her. She was definitely not stunning and definitely not expecting the embrace. "I've always wanted a Daughter and now I have one! Thank you for giving me the joy, of having a Step-Daughter!" Del gave a small smile back as she let go from the embrace.

"I'm Delilah, nice to meet you." Del said it as politely as possible, and when she stepped back, looked at her new Step-Mother. Her new mother was elegant in her midnight black dress that hugged her body in just the right places. Her blonde hair was pretty, with her icy blue eyes shining like diamonds.

"I'm Miwa, but you can just call me Mom." Del was happy that today she caused someone some happiness. She wanted to continue the conversation, so she commented on her dress.

"Your dress looks great. You look beautiful." Del commented, Miwa's eyes widening as she smiled.

"Why, thank you! I'm supposed to be getting into my wedding dress, but I wanted to meet you first! I'm so glad I did, as I got to see how gorgeous and polite my Daughter is." Del gave a polite smile in response.

"Thank you, but you look far better than I ever could." Del gave a quick glance at her Father, who was silently listening to the conversation. Her Dad, had his hands on his head in fake exasperation.

"Oh Del! You always shut down when you meet someone knew!" Del blushed and instantly gave a joking glare at her Father, the look that said 'Dad! Don't embarrass me!' Miwa only laughed seeing the connection that they held.

"Oh Delilah. You can always be yourself in front of me." Her new Mom held the most beautiful and trustworthy expression, and instantly Del knew she could trust her. She also knew that her Dad must've told her about her lack of emotion around other people.

"Thank you Miwa. You can also call me Del, as that's what everyone does." Del said, trying her best not to sound lovey-dovey. Del knew, that she wanted to show her that she wasn't opposed to this, but to also discreetly say that she will open herself up to her… In time.

"Thank you Del. You can also call me Mom." Miwa reminded, a smile on her face as she laughed.

"All right… Mom." Del giggled. It was nice, finally having someone to call Mom. If the Brothers were as nice as her, Del knew she may not dislike living with them as much as she thought. As they went into casual banter and the occasional question about themselves, they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Hello Mom and Mr. Rintarou, how are you guys doing tonight? And who is this?" As Del heard a male voice, she slowly turned around smiling as she came in contact with warm chocolate eyes. The man standing before her had brown hair, with a black suit and grey tie and sparkling eyes. As the man saw her entire face, his expression fell a little and his eyes seemed glued to her. Del was so confused by his actions, that she didn't even realize the small boy that was tugging at his hand until he glanced down from the distraction.

Del gave a small smile of embarrassment, as she felt her Dad gently ruffle the top of her head.

"This is my Daughter. Del, meet the oldest and youngest Step-Brother." Rintarou said, making Del blush at the proudness in his voice. Del was so nervous she didn't even realize that she had grabbed the tips of some strands of her hair, and started twirling them between her fingers.

"I'm Masaomi, it's great to finally meet you." Masaomi said, as he stretched out his hand as a gesture for a handshake.

"I'm Delilah. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." As she said this Masaomi only laughed at the formality. As Del extended her hand to return the handshake, she retracted when the little boy jumped between them, giggling as he threw his arms in the air.

"I'm Wataru! Our Big-Sister is, so pretty! I can't believe we suddenly have a Sister!" After introducing himself, leaving a horrified look on Masaomi's face and a blush on Del's, he jumped on her giving her very tight hug. After giving a small giggle, Del turned and waved off a surprised Masaomi, as she hugged him back.

"I'm Delilah, but you can just call me Del. It's very nice to meet you." Del replied after letting go of the embrace, as she poked him in the nose, a small smile on her face. Wataru only giggled as he ran back to Masaomi's side, who gave him a disapproving look.

"Masaomi we got a Sister!" Wataru exclaimed, a gleam of happiness in his brown eyes. "I'm going to show her all my toys, and she's going to play with me whenever I'm lonely, and she's going to be the best Sister ever!" Wataru said as he danced around in circles. He continued to ramble on about what he was going to have Del do, when Masaomi patted his head.

"Wataru, she still needs to move in first. And remember her priority isn't to always play with you." Masaomi told a suddenly very sad Wataru. Wataru turned very teary when he turned to face her again.

"She isn't going to play with me?" Wataru looked heart-broken, and Del kneeled down almost instantly and ruffled his cotton-candy hair.

"Don't worry Wataru, I'll make sure to play with you. Can you just let me get settled in first?" Upon hearing her, he instantly perked up, already in the process of wiping his tears away.

"Really? Sister is going to play with me after all!" He squealed with happiness. Del gave him a smile, as her eyes flickered up to Masaomi. He looked shocked, as if he didn't expect what she was going to say.

"Did I say something wrong?" He instantly snapped out of it, and quickly backed it up with a small smile.

"It's nothing, I just didn't expect for you to be so good with him." Del didn't expect that. Her face probably turned into one of confusion as his eyes widened and he instantly elaborated.

"It's just you acted like you've dealt with little kids before." Masaomi then turned his head away in embarrassment, and Del was suddenly even more confused. She was just about ask, when she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist. Before Del could even turn her head, she was pulled into a muscular male chest. The person who was hugging her gave a noise of happiness as he squeezed her even tighter, leaving Del speechless and shocked as she looked at Masaomi for help.

"I finally get to meet my cute Step-Sister! I'm going to die of happiness! We finally get to meet her Azusa!" The scared expression on her face only made Masaomi chuckle, nervousness hidden in it. Del turned her head the slightest to see another, assumed Step-Brother. He had white hair, and shockingly beautiful amethyst coloured eyes. He also had a beauty mark under his right eye. He stared at Del expectantly, as she did her best to remain calm. Del tried to squirm from under his grasp, but he held her tighter. Del was getting prepared to ask him to let go, but was beaten to it as he unexpectedly let go, a noise of pain in the process. When Del turned around she saw another man, who held his hand in the air, and it didn't take a genius to piece together that he had hit him.

The white haired man glared up at him rubbing the spot on his head where he was hit.

"Ow, Azusa." He complained, letting out a long whine of annoyance. Then suddenly, he abruptly stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm Tsubaki!" The white haired male said with a smile, completely ignoring the pain that was just coursing through his head.

"I'm Azusa." The person that had punched Tsubaki, introduced, much more calmly. Upon observing him, they had the exact same amethyst eyes, except their hair covered the opposite eye. Azusa had his beauty mark underneath his left eye. Anyone could tell they were twins.

"I'm Delilah. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Del said with a smile. The two Brothers before her were definitely kind, and she presumed fun and rowdy. Things probably wouldn't be boring when she started living with them.

"The pleasure is all ours." Azusa said, the smallest smile on his elegant features. When they spoke Del couldn't help but feel something nag at the back of her mind, something familiar. These two people felt familiar. When Del pondered on the topic, her expression suddenly lit up. Del did know them from somewhere, well… Their voices.

"Are you guys by chance…" They both turned to her as she spoke. "Voice actors?" As if Del spoke the magic words, their smiles widened and they both fully turned to her, forgetting any conversation that they were having.

"Yes!" Tsubaki said as he jumped with excitement. Azusa looked far more calm, but he also looked happy.

"Do you know any of our work?" Azusa asked. Del twisted a strand of her hair, between her fingers as she thought.

"I can't name any of the top of my head, but I do remember your voices from various anime's I've watched." Del usually didn't watch anime, but for some reason she remembered these voices.

"You watch anime?" Azusa asked with curiosity evident in his voice. Del gave a small laugh, as she was probably not the person people expected to watch anime.

"Whenever I have free time between my studies." Tsubaki and Azusa looked extremely happy that their new Step-Sister was interested in something that they did for a living. Del gave a small smile, for some reason happy that she caused those expressions. Before they could respond Del heard her Dad clearing his throat.

"When are your studies ever over, Del?" Del gave him a glare. Did he have to chew her out for always studying now? Del bit her tongue before saying something sarcastic in front of her new Step-Brothers, as her gaze slid to her new Step-Mom, and her expression changed into curiosity.

"Miwa isn't the actual wedding starting soon? What about your wedding dress?" Miwa's eyes were confused, until she looked at the watch on her wrist. Her eyes widened, before she turned to us apologetically.

"Sorry, I got to go change!" Miwa whispered in panic, before uncharacteristically losing her calm aura, and running off. Del gave a small laugh, which instantly made the Brother's expression turn mellow.

"Your laugh is so pretty, Big-Sister!" Wataru said as he clung onto her waist. Del instantly knelt down, and hugged him back.

"Thank you Wataru." As Del got back up, she was instantly pulled into another embrace. As confusion was written on her expression, she glanced up to see, Tsubaki with a glare and Azusa with a suddenly bored expression. 'Then who's hugging me?' Del glanced up and saw a flash of yellow, before she felt his body strain over her as he bent over.

"Great to finally meet you, my cute Little-Sister." His voice sent shivers down her spine, as his whispery-tone was probably the most sensual voice Del had ever heard. It had Del trying to 'Discreetly' get away from him. Once she tugged at his arm, a signal for him to let her go, he only pushed her farther into his chest.

"Do you not like being with your Big-Bro?" He whispered yet again, as he sent another wave of shivers through her. All she could tell was that he was Blonde, and that he was a Step-Brother. He eventually let go, which Del scrambled out of his hold and turned to face him.

"I'm Delilah… Nice to meet you." Del said, her head turned to the floor, not trusting her emotion-full face. Before she could even react to the footstep in her direction, his thumb gently grabbed her delicate chin and tilted her head up, blue eyes clashing hazel.

"Dearest Little-Sister, let me see your beautiful face." Del was sure she was blushing heavily, as she was definitely not expecting this.

"As for my name, it's Kaname, but…" Kaname faked looking around, before whispering in her ear.

"If you'd like something more personal, you can call me anything." Kaname smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively, as he leaned back. Del was horrified. 'I knew they were creeps!'

"I'd rather not." Del's teeth grit together, her voice trying to remain calm. This conversation was testing her patience a great deal. Her expression of displeasure, made Kaname chuckle, as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry for offending you, my lady." Kaname emphasized 'My lady' as he kneeled down, reached for her hand, and kissed it. Del had to restrain from yanking her arm back. His actions had unfortunately caused a small headache, as she turned to look at her new Step-Brothers, and saw all of them with disgusted glances to Kaname. Catching her gaze, he only laughed.

"As you can tell, most of my Brother's don't appreciate my 'Gentlemen' politeness." Del could almost laugh at this. Apparently so could the Brothers, as Tsubaki was instantly muttering something of anger under his breath. Del's headache flared, to the point where behind her back she gripped on to the other arm, to keep from moving it to her head. Just when she was about to end the conversation, hopefully to chat with her Dad or meet another Step-Brother, another voice came into the mix. A voice that Del could've sworn she's heard somewhere before.

"I'm very sorry if my Brother's bothering you. We usually just ignore him." Del's curiosity, made her turn around at a slightly, faster-than-normal pace than she would've liked. Immediately, yesterday was slammed in her face as she instantly recognized the face. Apparently, so did him, as his happy aura was completely changed into confusion. Kaname, not understanding the recognition, and kept talking.

"Oh Iori. Always teasing me." Once Kaname, gave a small smile, turned to us and tilted his head upon our stares. Iori ignored him, as did Del, and continued staring. Del could only assume that he was probably trying to piece together why the hell, that weird girl from school was here.

"You…" He muttered softly. Del couldn't help but see the curiosity twinkle in his eye. Once Del pieced together that he was one of her new Step-Brothers, Del wanted to take her over-glittered purse and slam it into her head. 'How could she not recognize the name Asahina from yesterday?' Del also couldn't help but feel bad, that yesterday she let her nerves take over. Del couldn't tell how much she must've messed up yesterday with first impressions. All of this made another round of pain spread through her head. Del reached up to put her hand on her head, but at the last second maneuvered it to her hair.

"Do you know her, Iori?" Kaname snapped both of us out of our thoughts. We both straightened up, and turned to face him.

"Yes… She's from school." Del watched as he took a long breath. While watching him, she cast a glance towards the Brother's she had already met. Most of them looked confused, except for Wataru who just clung onto Masaomi's hand with a carefree smile. "She's also the one who got the highest mark on the paper." Iori suddenly breathed.

Del couldn't tell what this meant, but apparently they all did. Most of them looked at her like she grew a third ahead, and she immediately wanted to be at home.

"You're her?" Kaname asked in disbelief. Del then realized what had happened. Iori must've told them about her, and their little encounter yesterday. Del suddenly wished she had a shovel, as it gave her two options. Dig a hole to China, or hit herself unconscious, both sounding pretty good to Del and her social Anxiety right about now. All of them now new about the only time, she was the center of attention. They probably viewed her as an idiot.

"I guess…" Del muttered to the floor. Del held her arm in her other hand behind her back. When she heard a pause, she wanted to run. But surprising her a great deal, she heard multiple spurts of laughter.

"You got beaten by our new Sister. How Ironic." Tsubaki said, an amused smile playing on his face. Iori blushed in embarrassment, before turning away. Before Del could process what she was doing, she was sticking her hand out to him.

"I'm Delilah, nice to officially know you." Iori, glanced at her and once he saw the hand, he took it, his expression of embarrassment passed.

"I'm Iori, good to meet you." They both gave a brief shake, but once they were both done shaking, he continued staring. Del was feeling a little uncomfortable, until he finally asked a question.

"I've never noticed you before in class." The way formed his sentence, was definitely not a question, but his tone sounded like he wanted an answer as to why. Del gazed downward. She could feel everyone's eyes on her in the area, including her Father's. Del finally lifted her head up.

"I just don't like being the center of attention…" After realizing something, she then looked at him straight in the eyes, seeing familiar hazel. "Sorry for bailing… Too many eyes for my liking." Iori gave a smile.

"Sorry for knocking you over."

* * *

_I'm really sorry for the delay! I was busy, and then I had a lot of stuff going on... So take this chapter for my sincerest apologies! Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them, and they meant a lot to me! I'm sorry but the weddings not over :( I just didn't want to delay anything for a while... Sorry! Enjoy!~_

_~Shadow_

_May 24, 2015_


End file.
